


Dark Side of the Moon

by Rasdra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elective dictatorship, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Manipulation, No Slash, Revolution, Terrorism, Up for Adoption, War, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasdra/pseuds/Rasdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected arrival to a private meeting between Lord Voldemort and his closest followers precipitates changes in the status quo and questions to arise for those on both sides of the war. The main one being 'How on Earth did we manage to miss so much?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side of the Moon

_It was during the middle of a private meeting between myself and a select few of my most trusted followers when it happened. Even now I can scarcely believe that this isn't yet another convoluted scheme of Headmaster Dumbledore. If this is another of his traps for me to... what I don't know, then I suppose the best course of action is the one I have taken. I will be cautious and take my time with this, my rash actions caused by my ... instability will not be allowed to hinder me anymore. At the very least this is an opportunity to learn more about my enemies and perhaps finally rid myself of the symbol that is The-Boy-Who-Lived._

 

Chapter 1

 

The sun outside was shining brightly through the high windows of the hall and light shone through the hall, motes of dust danced in the beams moving under the tiniest of air currents within the enclosed space. The small gathering of men and women talking quietly at a table would be a familiar scene to any used to attending business meetings, except instead of working with printed papers, they were poring over handwritten parchment. Pictures moved and even left the parchment to hover above the table, providing a multi-dimensional view of the blueprints to various locations of importance around the country. When considering the fact that magical buildings tended to exist in a mess of overlapping spaces and stretched corridors covering both vast distances and tiny spaces, (often simultaneously,) actual blueprints of any accuracy were priceless.

  
At the head of the table, one man presided over the meeting, directing conversations and holding the full attention of any he was conversing with. He had an aura of power about him that was terrifying. His power and presence drew them in, giving purpose and strength to their beliefs and convictions. Lord Voldemort was the light that guided them, the flame that devoured their enemies and the fire of hope for them all within the room.

  
A sharp crack broke the quiet as a mass of tangled limbs crashed the the floor near the entrance of the hall. Every person at the table immediately had their wands out pointed at the intruder who was quickly staggering to his feet. The teenaged boy had his back turned to the group so he wasn't immediately aware of the danger he was now in. Taking in the walls and windows of the tastefully decorated hall, the boy turned slowly to look at the wands pointed at him and the wizards holding them. His green eyes searched the group before landing on the one he was here for. Meeting the dark red eyes, he took a deep breath before dropping the wand clenched in his left hand and bowing his head.

  
"Lord Voldemort, I..." Harry Potter swallowed convulsively before once again meeting Lord Voldemort's eyes, "I surrender."

 


End file.
